Death
by Tatsui
Summary: odio los sumarry pero porfavor leanla esta buena (creo) es el primer fic que hago de este tipo ai que dejen reviews porfa ¡¡¡ SLASH DMHP y posible MPREG
1. Default Chapter

Hola este fic ya lo había echo peor lo re-escribí para mejorarlo y publicarlo cosa que se Entienda Lo que esta en cursiva son acontecimientos del pasado lo que esta normal son cosas que suceden en el presente... Espero les guste dejen reviews por favor para ver si o continuo o no ...  
  
Death  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Simplemente dejaba que la voz y los gritos desesperados surgieran de  
  
mi garganta...  
  
!!!!!!!NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, !!!!!!!!NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Desgarradores, tristes, llenos de dolor, quizás si tu hubieras estado ahí  
  
hubieses  
  
notado, lo que es el dolor ...el verdadero dolor ...el dolor del alma  
  
"¿estas seguro de que siempre estarás conmigo?,  
  
Pues porque yo pretendo estarlo toda mi vida  
  
... una risa sincera escapo de tus delgados y seductores labios...  
  
por supuesto, jamás me alejare de ti...Aunque lo quieras... no lo lograras,  
  
no lograras apartarme de ti "  
  
Porque tu, porque, porque....  
  
No,  
  
esto no debía pasar, ese ser jamás debió haberte  
  
alcanzado nunca, nunca...y las lagrimas caían y rompían cada trozo  
  
de su corazón  
  
un poco mas, si es que eso era posible...pues la verdad a esa altura su corazón era  
  
polvo.... Polvo muerto ..polvo que se desase con la caída de cada  
  
lagrima  
  
"te quiero...dijo simplemente con la máxima ternura que alguna ves  
  
había  
  
escapado de los labios de ese frió y ahora calido ser... -  
  
Yo también te quiero,  
  
Respondí, desde el fondo de mi alma, nunca nadie me había dicho  
  
que me quería,  
  
esto era lo único que había buscado en mi vida y lo había encontrado  
  
... me querían  
  
, lo quería ......nos queríamos "  
  
Frió , fríos se sentían sus labios , los cuales ya no respondían a mis besos ,  
  
me  
  
aferraba a su capa , mis dedos rasgaban casi la tela debido a la fuerza  
  
que aplicaba en mi abrazo , vuelve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VUELVE MI AMOR  
  
PORFAVOR!!!!!!!!!!! NO  
  
ME DEJES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo golpeaba en el pecho, con más fuerza tratando de hacerlo  
  
despertar de su  
  
letargo  
  
NO TE ATREVAS ¡¡¡¡¡ VUELVE ¡!!!!!!! LO PROMETISTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mis lagrimas ya habían ensuciado su elegante ropa, como siempre muy  
  
limpia que  
  
lo hacían distinguirse entre los demás , era parte de su marca , de su  
  
firma ...de su  
  
esencia , de su ser ....  
  
De ese ser que ahora yacia entre mis brazos  
  
"vamos, cual es mejor  
  
Preguntabas con una cómplice sonrisa en los labios,  
  
¿Este jersey o este Abrigo?  
  
Jaja ..Por que no eliges el que sea, con ambos te veras bien  
  
Sabes que no es lo mismo, ¿siempre te importa tan poco la apariencia?  
  
No es eso, es que a ti te importa demasiado  
  
Y me amas por eso lo sabes  
  
Si...ajaja...Vamos ponte cualquiera...  
  
te pusiste la primera opción  
  
desordenando tu  
  
pelo rubio y ahí  
  
Me sonreíste,  
  
solo como lo sabias hacer tú,  
  
con los ojos  
  
Con los labios  
  
Con el alma" 


	2. capitulo 2

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews de verdad me han encantado todos espero les siga gustando . Otra aclaración lo que esta entre ""son hechos del pasado que sucedieron hace tiempo y harry es el que relata la historia , este fic posee flash y mpreg asi que si no te gusta el genero ... NO LEAS ¡¡¡ No gano nada con esto los derechos son de ..bla bla bla ... U  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Una mano se posa en mi hombro,  
  
Levanto mi cara por sobre mi hombro y lo veo, con los ojos rojos, por las  
  
horas de haber llorado desconsoladamente ,  
  
por las horas de haber llorado tu ausencia ...  
  
el sabe que ya no estas aquí ...  
  
tiene tus ojos ,tus labios, tiene tu esencia,  
  
tu marca...  
  
es igual a ti,  
  
que haremos,  
  
porque , nos has dejado....  
  
Porque , te han arrebatado de nuestro lado  
  
Me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas  
  
Me dice suavemente tratando de ahogar un sollozo...  
  
¿Por que papa no despierta? .... Ya le dije que despertara....  
  
Se trata de limpiar una lagrima de su ojos grises y tristes....  
  
Pero no lo hace, no me escucha...  
  
Quiero que papa despierte....comienza a llorar desconsoladamente  
  
,!!!porque no despierta¡¡¡  
  
,me dice entre lagrimas y lo acerco a mi pecho con un abrazo  
  
sobreprotector  
  
Mi alma si es que aun existía se ha muerto tras las palabras de el ....  
  
De nuestro niño  
  
No despiertas..."  
  
"Me acerque a ti sigilosamente, dormías, tan tranquilo como un ángel ,  
  
Te abrasé por la espalda y me pegue a ti , no por falta de espacio pues  
  
nuestra Cama era enorme,  
  
simplemente por querer sentir tu cuerpo mas cerca de al mío ,  
  
tu tez pálida hacia contraste con las negras sabanas de seda que  
  
habías elegido para nuestro lecho  
  
¿harry?, habías despertado de tu ensoñación y me mirabas con tus ojos  
  
alegre, grises ,hermosos que me volvían loco..que me vuelven loco  
  
¿Que sucede?  
  
Nada, solo que desperté temprano , no le diría la verdad que desperté  
  
con unos mareos horribles  
  
no , solo lo preocuparía y con lo sobre protector que era  
  
¿seguro estas bien? , rayos siempre sabias lo que pensaba , además yo  
  
no era muy buen mentiroso  
  
, como el slytherin que tenia por esposo ,  
  
me escondí de tus ojos abrazándome a tu pecho  
  
dime la verdad .- dijiste con voz dulce y poniendo una cara a la cual no  
  
me podía resistir  
  
Nada , solo unos mareos horribles , pero ya se me pasaron , puedes  
  
estar tranquilo  
  
Me miraste con el entrecejo fruncido,- ¿no mientes?,seguro estas bien  
  
Si draco ,estoy bien . bueno mi cara en verdad estaba demacrada  
  
tenia ojeras pues me había desvelado por lo de los mareos, pero por lo  
  
demás me sentía extraordinariamente bien  
  
esta bien , entonces durmamos aun es temprano y además es !!!sábado¡¡¡  
  
me abrazaste , besaste mis labios y nos dormimos ...  
  
te amaba con toda mi alma , te amo te dije suavecito y tu sonreíste , yo  
  
ya sabia que  
  
Significaba eso ...  
  
Tu tambien me amabas" 


	3. capitulo 3

Que bueno que les guste el fic , me alegro ojala me sigan dejando reviews y abajo respondo los reviews ahora aclaro los detalles entre "" son hechos del pasado y lo normal es presente Yo nunca he dicho que draco esta muerto ...o asi que liberen su imaginación ¡¡¡¡ Los derechos de autor son de bla bla bla y esto es solo por diversión si no te gustan las relaciones chico/chico y te molestan pues no leas ¡¡¡¡  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Abrazo a nuestro hijo y le doy un poco de la pocion para dormir que  
  
estaba en el velador de tu camilla ...  
  
lo acuesto en una de las camas de al lado para no perder detalle de el  
  
ni de ti ...  
  
Aun recuerdo cuando lo descubrimos ...  
  
cuando descubrimos que seriamos padres ,  
  
que seriamos una familia ... lo que ambos habiamos deseado desde  
  
siempre ... lo que ambos habiamos deseado con cada particula de  
  
nuestro ser  
  
,un hijo  
  
, alguien a quien cuidar  
  
, amar  
  
y entregar el amor que nuestros padres jamas nos brindaron ,  
  
los mios por que no estaban conmigo ,  
  
los tuyos poruqe nunca cumplieron su rol  
  
"harry ,.... Harry donde demonios te metiste  
  
tu se escuchaba desde e dormitorio , yo no podia moverme unos  
  
terribles calambres se estaban apoderando de mi abdomen y vomitaba  
  
constantemente  
  
leon estas bien .... Al fin habias encontrado donde estaba ...  
  
harry responde ...  
  
harry james malfoy voy a entrar y nada me va a ... paraste de hablar al  
  
escuchar una arcada y entraste al baño  
  
cariño que pasa ... . Draco ..susurre antes de desvanecerme en tus brazos ..."  
  
Ese fue uno de los primeros indicion que nos hicieron darnos cuenta de  
  
que algo no andaba bien ...  
  
Abri los ojos suavemente  
  
Las luces encadilaban mis ojos , estaba en lugar que no conocia  
  
Sabanas blancas , esa no era mi habitación ,todo blanco limpio ...  
  
Y unas manos sobre las mias  
  
Draco ....draco ...susurre ...me sentia mal ...pero no peor que antes ...  
  
Shh tranquilo harry estamos en st. mungo  
  
Porque ..¿que paso?  
  
Estabas vomitando en el baño entre y te encontre y justo te  
  
desvaneciste en mis brazos ..  
  
El doctor ya hizo unos exámenes y luego vendrá a darnos los resultados  
  
estamos esperandoa que despertaras –  
  
Lo siento .-  
  
nunca me gusto preocuparte y mucho menos por culpa mia  
  
Cariño entiendo que note guste preocuparme pero esto es importante  
  
hablamos de ti y por si no lo sabias potter eres ,lo mas importante para  
  
mi ..  
  
Sonrei suave ya que las pocas fuerzas no me impedian hacer mas de  
  
pronto entro en la habitación un doctor canoso con su varita en mano  
  
y varios pergaminos en la otra ...  
  
Muy bien sr malfo ¿  
  
Si ¿ contestamos a duo ambos ,  
  
Jaja señor harry malfoy  
  
Si doctor  
  
Buen osus examenes no han mostrado nada extraño pero queremos  
  
hacer un ultimo examen para comprobar la teoria  
  
Busque al mano de draco entre las sabamas nunca me habian gustado  
  
los medico y mucho menos ahora ,  
  
la encontre y me dio un apretón reconfortante  
  
Esta bien doctor que quiere que haga  
  
Simplemente recuéstese  
  
El doctor corrió la sabana y dejo mi abdomen desnudo  
  
Paso la varita sobre el susurro unas palabras que hasta el dia de hoy no  
  
las he podido descifrar ..  
  
Chispas celestes salieron de la varita ...  
  
Muy bien ...  
  
Yo mire al doctor serio y el sonrio  
  
No debes preocuparte creo que es algo muy bueno  
  
Que es , pregunto draco  
  
Van a ser padres de un niño que ahora tiene dos meses de gestación ...  
  
Pueden irse a su casa pero deben volver cada mes para un chequeo  
  
Bueno dios  
  
Draco no atino a nada y menos yo , simplemnte puse una mano sobre  
  
mi vientre y me large a llorar  
  
Draco me abrazo y limpio mis lagrimas al fin  
  
Nuestros sueñlo se cumpliria  
  
Y si dios queria  
  
Nadie lo impediria  
  
Nadie ni nada  
  
Impediria  
  
Que mi draco y yo nos amaramos ...  
  
Y amaramos a nuestro pequeño hijo  
  
A nuestro niño "  
  
NdA:tarantarantan ...espero les este gustando y haya gustado este capitulo pues yo le dedio parte de mi tiempo y escribi hoy a pesar d eque mañana tengo un examen pues yo tambie leo y me carga no tener actualizaciones cuando quiero ¡¡ o Jeej jbueno respuestasa lso reviews dejen mas reviews y muchos gracias por los recividos  
  
Malena : gracias ¡¡¡¡ es un gran honor lo continuare pues me esta gustando el ritmo que esta tomando besos y deja tu opinión  
  
Snuffle's Girl : hola que bien que te este gustando tambien , bueno no pues al principio los primeros capitulos seran asi para explicar cosas del pasado y puedan comprender mejor a mi tambien me encanta el hijo de ellos es muy mono y chikitito   
  
Hannah-N : hola ¡¡¡ sii trate de mandarte un mail peor de echo estaba llena tu casilla la verdad pues me encnta que mandes reviews y gracais por los consejos por supuesto que no me lo tome a mal tu tranquila espeor mas reviews y mandame un mail si aun no comprendes la historia con gusto lo repondere   
  
Cerdo volador : por supuesto que si cuando quieras platicamos . me ecnata tu review y ojala dejes mas pues he leido tus fanfics (soy shiokaze o tatsui ) y pues me encantan significa mucho que te haya gustado este pues es el primer slash que escribo saludos   
  
Paola: gracias por tu consejo ¡¡¡ me leiste la mente de verdad no sabia como aceptar todo tipo de reviews gracais por la explicación muy buena por cierto bueno sigue dejando reviews y leyendo saludos shiokaze o tatsui osea YO   
  
Isobo :hola bueno este fic es el primer slasho y es el mismo solo que aclaro ciertas ideas y lo publique mejor poruqe el otro se desconfiguro muchisimo y no se entendia casi nada muchas gracias por tu review y deja mas ¡¡¡   
  
Txiri: yo nunca he dicho que ha muerto jejejejje asi que puedes esperar cualquiera cosa buen ogracias por tu review besos 


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4  
  
(ya conocen las advertencias supongo )  
  
Y ahora estas ahí tendido  
  
, con tu piel enfriándose  
  
Más y más  
  
Mientras los minutos pasan y te van arrebatando la vida  
  
El calor,  
  
La humanidad  
  
Un día ha pasado,  
  
24 horas  
  
Que quizás han sido las peores después de la derrota de Voldemort  
  
,Draco despierta ,  
  
El sol esta brillando afuera,  
  
El día esta como te gusta,  
  
Perfecto para enseñarle a nuestro Demian a jugar quiddicht  
  
O para pasear...  
  
Esos paseos,  
  
Creo que será imposible olvidarlos....  
  
"¿Draco que haces?,  
  
Pregunte desde el lecho,  
  
Con unas sabanas enroscadas cubriendo parte de mi desnudes  
  
y de mi ahora abultado vientre ,  
  
despierta dormilón ,  
  
Me dijiste con una sonrisa  
  
Te tengo una sorpresa  
  
mis ojos brillaron , amaba las sorpresas y ahora con el bebe las amaba aun mas ,  
  
no sabia porque pero afectaba mucho mis gustos  
  
muy bien ya voy  
  
, me pare y encamine hacia el baño  
  
, pero en el  
  
Camino un Draco vestido me detuvo y abrazo tiernamente  
  
mientras acariciaba mi estomago y hablaba a nuestro futuro hijo ,  
  
te amo ,  
  
susurro ,  
  
los amo y daré todo por Uds.  
  
eso lo se , dije sonriendo mientras estes con nosotros no te preocupes estaremos bien . , te bese y luego me duche y comencé a vesti ..."  
  
Pero los pensamientos de harry se vieron intervenidos en el momento en que alguien  
  
entro a la enfermería  
  
¿harry?.- pregunto poppy ,  
  
si poppy , ¿que deseas? , dije tratando de sonar alegre y optimista,  
  
harry la encontraron , encontraron la cura pero debemos administrarla de inmediato  
  
comencé a llorar de alegría ...  
  
una cura , al fin habían encontrado lo que estaba esperando lo que estábamos esperando  
  
para poder continuar con nuestras vidas.  
  
Salí de la enfermería a esperar mientras Poppy trabajaba en administrar la cura a mí  
  
Esposo y me encamine a mi habitaciones no sin dejar de rezarle a los dioses en el  
  
Camino que por favor todo volviera a la normalidad. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

" Death"

Quizás los dioses no fueran lo suficiente , ni merlín mismo podría

Arreglar esto así de simple, pero tendría que tener fe, al fin Voldemort se había marchado

Y no había sido por nada .

Era para poder comenzar mi vida de nuevo.- miro a Demian en mis brazos , no puedo dejar de recordar y llenarme de angustia al mismo tiempo .

Angustia que me envuelve y mata de a poco.

Explícanos como podríamos vivir sin ti, MALDICION!- El grito se escucho por todo el pasillo de hogwarts seguido por varios mas , que necesitaban ser liberados , que estaban siendo guardados es mi pecho desde hace mucho, quizás demasiado .

Talvez desde antes que estuviéramos juntos o supiera quien era verdaderamente , pasos viene en mi socorro , tengo a Demian aprisionado contra mi cuerpo ,duerme , tranquilo como un ángel , sus largas pestañas , su pelo alborotado , las mejillas roas por haber llorado tanto , por ti , y esperado alguna señal de que despertabas .

Pero eso ya paso , estas aquí estarás con nosotros , confió en ti , no nos abandonaras , lo juraste , y lo juramos desde el primer día que nos vimos .

Los pasos ya están demasiado cerca y siento una mano frágil pero poderosa posarse en mi hombro giro y veo los centellantes ojos de dumbledore mirándome con consuelo y alegría ,con una pisca de misterio como si me ocultar algo .

Toma a Demian de mis brazos y se lo encarga a la profesora McGonagall y luego me abraza y me cuenta como fue que lograron enontrar el dementor que habia absorbido el alma de draco , y como fue que finalmente el hechizo que habia creado tras tre sanos de estudio habia funcionado .

Haciendo finalmente el temido "beso del dementor" otra simple amenaza de los magos tenebrosos.

Alus me guida hasta la enfermería , ha pasado casi una hora desde que salimos de ahí , y hemos estado recorriendo los pasillos de hogwarts, miro la puerta de la enfermería con temor sabiendo que ese seria el ultimo paso , que lo que vería a continuación me diría si mi futuro seria con el hombre que siempre había amado o solo como parecía que me lo había deparado el mismo diablo .

Entro y me acerco a poppy la cual me mira sonriente , nmo puede evitarlo y unas lagrimas caen por sus ojos.

Mejor entra Harry querido , esta por despertar .- sonrie y me señala la tan conocida sección de camas adoseladas de la enfermería .

Me siento junto a la cama de Draco y espero , tomo su mano y lo miro , la acaricio , esperando que una caricia me sea devuelta , esperando que esas orbes grises se abran finalmente y dejen de tenerme en este estado angustioso .

Un movimiento por parte de El,- un escalofrió sube por mi espalda , me paro y pongo mi cara frente a la suya , comienza a abrir los ojos débilmente , y bosteza .

Siento como las lagrimas comienzan abandonar mis ojos y caen desbordantes sin ninguna compostura sobre draco y mis propias mejillas.

El me observa , toma conciencia unos segundo de lo sucedido mira donde esta y habla , hace sonar su voz ,esa voz que me excita y hace recordar tantos momentos juntos , que me desespera y solo me hace desearlo y estar con el aun mas .

Cuanto dormí -. Pregunta interrogante y angustiado, notando mi tristeza que al fin se va desvaneciendo como las lagrimas mismas se van secando de las sabanas.

Varios días .- me mira se sienta en la cama y salta hacia mi y me abraza fuerte mente y protectora mente sin soltarme susurrándome en el oído todo lo que necesitaba escuchar desde hace tantos días .

Finalmente Draco había despertado solo faltaba que Demian lo supiera.


End file.
